


lost boy - red string of fate

by aikowochan



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa
Genre: Amaguji Week, M/M, One Shot, i want them to just smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikowochan/pseuds/aikowochan
Summary: a one shot dedicated to amaguji for amaguji week day 3fate works in strange ways and brings those who need love together.
Relationships: Amaguji, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	lost boy - red string of fate

🧺🎏— amaguji week: day 3  
prompt: red string au  
summary: two boys wake up to find a red string attached to their pinky

when korekiyo woke up at exactly 5:00 am, he certainly didn’t expect to see a red string tied around his pinky.  
the additional motive had been announced the previous night due to monokuma getting bored and wanting to cause increased despair but korekiyo hadn’t expected himself to have a soulmate at all, after all, he was just an observer, someone who’d “never be loved” as his sister once said.  
well whatever.  
korekiyo decided to simply shrug it off and started his morning routine before heading out to the cafeteria.

he entered the cafeteria which was unsurprisingly empty, seeing as it was still pretty early. korekiyo prepared a cup of green tea, sipping on it as he sat at the table thinking.  
who could be his unfortunate ‘soulmate’? how were these ‘soulmates’ even decided?  
so deep in his thoughts, the long haired boy didn’t notice his string getting shorter and shorter as a matcha-haired boy entered the room until he heard a distinct gasp.  
korekiyo looked up from his cup at amami before widening his eyes as he saw the string that connected the two of them.

it seemed amami was surprised too, the odds of the two being soulmates in the same place was horribly low. there was a pregnant silence as they stared at each other before amami decided to break the silence with an awkward laugh,”so,,,i guess that means we’re soulmates”  
a small smile grew behind korekiyo’s mask as he said,”it seems so.”  
truth be told, korekiyo had always found amami...interesting. something about the shorter boy was intriguing.  
“well then, should we maybe talk about it?”amami asked, pulling a chair out before sitting down.  
“i suppose so,”korekiyo replied, a silent sigh escaping his painted ruby red lips,”since this means that we’re soulmates, what now?”

this kind of thing hadn’t been recorded down in historical cultures so korekiyo wasn’t very knowledgeable about it. he wasn’t very good with, well, the concept of love. he’d pretty much accepted he was forever in love with sister so this was new.  
“well, maybe we could get to know each other,”amami mused.  
korekiyo raised an eyebrow at that as he said, smiling as he leaned back into his chair,”alright then.”

as they talked, korekiyo could feel his sister slowly clawing at him, screaming from the insides at him but it didn’t matter anymore right? amami was there for him now, sister had no need to worry anymore.  
he was finally not lost.

with that, the two talked and talked until the rest of the killing game participants filed into the cafeteria. it seemed kokichi and saihara were connected while ryoma’s thread was simply cut off (he looked sadder that day compared to before)

the whole ‘red string of fate’ motive was...strange but korekiyo didn’t ponder on it as rantaro and a few others left to explore some more of the building.  
korekiyo sipped on his tea as he gently placed it down before eating some spaghetti kirumi had helped prepare. it wouldn’t be long before time ran out and everyone of them would die.  
how unfortunate, all of them were truly beautiful people in their own aspects.

just as he was about to take another bite at his spaghetti, korekiyo noticed that his string had broken.  
his eyes widened as he stared at it before hearing the body announcement.  
korekiyo shakily stood up, abandoning his plate of spaghetti before dashing to the library and finding rantaro’s body.  
he stared at the body, feeling as if his heart had shattered.  
korekiyo had begun to truly trust rantaro and now he was dead.  
he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as ‘his sister’ told him,”fret not, korekiyo, crying will simply ruin the makeup”

——————————————————

the trial had just ended and korekiyo could finally return to his room :D  
he let out a sigh of relief upon returning, taking off his mask as he went into the bathroom and just slid down onto the floor, just sitting there, staring into blank space before starting to sob, not caring about his makeup anymore.  
it was weird how korekiyo had felt so connected to the boy after just talking to him for a short period of time.  
perhaps it was because they were soulmates but the boy felt lost again.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not very good at writing aHa (sorrie)  
> akneeway, i have art for this on mai ig so if ur interested, go follow @rxniiii


End file.
